This application relates to a business card assembly having a self-adhesive backing, and more particularly, to a business-card assembly comprising two business cards connected together along a perforated score line which may be used in conjunction with a business catalog or brochure.
In order to provide information about a company's business, including the products it manufactures, or the services which it can supply, most if not all companies utilize a promotional advertising catalog or composite brochure to transmit information about the business to prospective customers. The catalog or brochure is typically professionally prepared and positively describes the various aspects of the business so that a prospective customer can decide whether or not he or she wishes to utilize the products or services of that business.
More often than not, the catalog or brochure is sent to the prospective customer with a business card of the sales representative, business contact or officer of the business physically attached to the catalog, usually by a paper clip or staple. By attaching the business card to the catalog, the prospective customer may easily determine who at the business he or she should contact for more information about the particular business service or product of interest.
A major disadvantage of clipping a business card onto a catalog is that the card may easily become separated from the catalog, whereby the prospective customer no longer has readily available to him or her the name of the representative or contact at the business.
Another problem is that only one business card is usually clipped or otherwise attached to a catalog. As a result, unless the prospective customer has the catalog in front of him or her, he or she will have little if no information on the business and the representative or contact from the business. This situation often happens when the customer is away from the office, or the catalog has been filed away.
Accordingly, it would be desireable to provide a business card system or assembly suitable for use with a business catalog or brochure which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages.